Safe Room
by InclinedInception
Summary: Jin has been missing for two months and it's starting to take a serious toll on the friends he left behind, especially Xiaoyu. She'll do anything to bring him back. With tension high, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang try to piece together the clues that will help them find Jin, but at what cost? And what if it's already too late?
1. Missing

Xiaoyu runs her thumb over her illuminated phone screen, reading their last conversation again and again.

3:02 am **Xiaoyu**: I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there.

3:04 am **Jin**: It's better if I'm gone. That way I can't hurt anyone else.

3:04 am **Xiaoyu**: Please! I'm almost there. It will be okay. Just wait for me.

3:06 am **Xiaoyu**: Jin?

3:07 am **Jin**: I will never hurt you like that again, Xi.

**3:07 am *Outgoing call: Jin***

3:08 am **Xiaoyu**: I'm fine. Promise me you'll wait

3:10 am **Xiaoyu**: Jin, promise!

** 3:11 am *Outgoing call: Jin***

3:13 am **Xiaoyu**: JIN!

** 3:17 am *Outgoing call: Jin (5)***

That's the last time she spoke to him.

That was two months ago.

Xiaoyu closes her eyes briefly, sitting on the ledge of a tall city building. Even at fifty stories up with her legs dangling over the edge, she is not afraid. She doesn't feel much of anything, not since he left. She sets her phone down and grips the side of the concrete, feeling the roughness in her palm as the crisp October wind wafts through her black locks.

This is where she saved him in her dream. Xiaoyu tries to imagine what it feels like to have the darkness slithering underneath her skin, clawing to get out; to be afraid of it taking control of her existence, the thoughts of evil colliding with her own, too powerful to determine the difference; to be willing to let go of the ledge and take her own life to save the ones she cares about.

Her eyes spring open and she pulls her legs from over the edge, squeezing them up to her chest.

She can't imagine such a tragedy.

She rests her chin on her knees looking out over the busy city, the windowed skyscrapers glimmering from the setting sunlight. She knows Jin is carrying the guilt of what he did to her, but she just wants him to come back. She wants to tell him it was an accident and that she forgives him. She wants him to know that she would never leave his side, no matter what happened or happens in the future.

Her phone vibrates beside her. It's Hwoarang.

She clears her voice of the emotion that's been clouding her all day before she answers. "Hello?"

"Ling, where are you?" Hwoarang asks in his naturally demanding voice.

Xiaoyu scoots from the ledge to safety. "Out for a walk. What is it?"

"Ellie just called-,"

Before he continues, Xiaoyu starts toward the roof access door and down the service stairs, "What'd she say? Has Jin made contact?"

"Not directly, but he accessed one of his bank accounts an hour ago." Hwoarang's voice is muffled by the start of his motorcycle. "We may be able to pinpoint where Jin has gone."

"You think he left the city? He couldn't have gone too far."

"Maybe… I'm headed to Jin's estate now."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

When she gets to Jin's estate, the guards don't hesitate to let her in. She drives up the gravel road around the perfectly trimmed trees and shrubs until the house comes into view. It is a beautifully modern mansion of sleek gray slab, black railings and wide windows that electronically adjust to the sunlight. Off to the right of the house, tucked behind a cluster of trees is the dojo where Jin and Xiaoyu spent a lot of their time practicing. It hasn't been used since Jin left and though the service hands regularly clean it, the feeling of emptiness sits over the mats, wooden floors, and training dummies like a film of dust, void of life. When she pulls up next to Hwarang's black motorcycle, she doesn't look over at the dojo.

She doesn't want to be reminded.

Her steps are quick down the long hallway to Jin's office and as she gets closer she hears the voices of Hwoarang and Jin's assistant, Ellie. Ellie is typing, her eyes glued to the three-spread monitors on her desk while Hwoarang stands behind her, flicking his eyes over each screen. When Xiaoyu enters Hwoarang straightens and comes from around the desk. He is dressed in a track jacket, tshirt, and jeans, his fiery hair smushed from his motorcycle helmet that sits on one of the decorated end tables.

"Did you find anything?" Xiaoyu asks without waiting.

"Nothing yet." Hwoarang grabs Xiaoyu by the shoulders, easing her into relaxed state. His voice is low and constant. "Ellie is trying to pinpoint the location of which bank first. That should help us narrow down Jin's location."

"I'm trying to get through the bank's encryption," Ellie says from behind the monitors, her glasses reflecting the light of the computer screens. Her fingers are quick on the keyboard. "It will take a little bit of decoding that's all."

Xiaoyu nods, focusing on Hwoarang. His steady brown eyes watch her, one eyebrow cocked with skepticism. Xiaoyu playfully pushes him away. "I'm fine, Hwoarang."

"I know, just don't want you to get your hopes up. Even if we find the location, Jin could be miles gone by now."

"You can't think like that."

"Think like what? Before we thought he was dead."

"I never thought he was dead. He promised he would never do something like that."

Hwoarang shrugs. "Well, _I_ thought he was dead. Besides promising you won't do something and actually _not_ doing it, especially in his situation-,"

"Hwoarang," Xiaoyu interrupts, "not right now."

"Your level of optimism never fails to amaze me." He backs away with his hands up, forfeiting the conversation. A quick smirk appears in the corner of his mouth and just as quickly, it is gone. He rejoins Ellie by the computer, sitting on the glass desk in her direction.

Xiaoyu sits on the arm of one of the leather office chairs facing the front side of the desk. She presses her knees together, wringing her hands in her lap. Her heart feels like it's going 1000 miles per second. All she can think about is finding Jin, bringing him back home with people who care about him. She misses him. She just wants to see his face.

"What happens when we find him?" Xiaoyu asks, unsteady.

"_If_ we find him," Ellie corrects.

"If we find him," Xiaoyu mutters to herself.

"We monitor him from afar. It's probably best if he doesn't know that we know where he is." Hwoarang says.

"But what about when he changes? He shouldn't have to go through it alone. Jin needs our help. We can't just watch!" Xiaoyu protests. Her nerves are slowly being replaced with worry. She can't stop her hands from shaking.

"Okay, Ling, let's put you in the room with him so he's reminded of how he almost _killed_ you," Hwoarang says, his voice thick with irritation.

"Hwoarang," Ellie warns.

Xiaoyu stands on her feet. "He wasn't going to kill me!"

"You don't know that," Hwoarang says.

"Because you know for sure that he would have?" Xiaoyu challenges.

"Guys, not right now," Ellie interjects a little louder. They go on ignoring her.

"I know he didn't _mean_ to hurt you, but he sure as hell did!" Hwoarang returns the intensity, nearly shouting.

"It was an accident!"

"Great, I'll get that engraved on your tombstone!"

"Hwoarang!" Ellie barks.

"He wouldn't have _killed_ me!"

Hwoarang scoffs, "No? You ready to show me your back yet?"

Xiaoyu opens her mouth to yell back but instead she quiets, her body trembling with anger, tears fighting their way to her eyes. Her knuckles have gone white from clenching them so tightly. Her nails dig painfully into her palms.

Hwoarang sighs, bringing his voice back to its normal tone. "Look Ling, I want to help Jin too, but we have to be smart about this. The truth is... we can't control him and he's dangerous. We've both seen him change and I know how scary it is."

"It was an accident," Xiaoyu barely whispers.

"Accident or not, you're like a little sister to me and I'm going to protect you anyway I can. Jin would do the same if it was me."

Xiaoyu can't look at him and stares straight ahead into nothingness. A single tear escapes from her eye. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Hwoarang's shoulders go slack and he buries his face in his hand.

Xiaoyu continues to stare into the void.

They sit like this for minutes while Ellie types away at the keyboard. No one dare says anything, the tension laced through the room like tangled yarn. This is how it's been since Jin left. Day to day function has become straining on all of them. They are barely alive, stifled by the reminder of Jin's absence.

After a long while, Ellie stops typing.

It takes a few moments before Hwoarang realizes this and lifts his head to look at her.

Xiaoyu blinks as if awakened from a dream, turning toward Ellie as she stands from the desk.

"I found it."


	2. Jin

_Earlier that morning..._

Jin sits perched at the end of the bed with his elbows balanced on his knees. His eyes are closed in deep meditation as he fights the demon back. He rubs the inside of his palm with his thumb incessantly, and slowly, he feels the evil retreating. The crawling underneath his skin minimizes to an itch and the voices that scream inside his head reduce to whispers laced in his own thoughts. He wants it to go away. He wills it to go away.

The skin of his palm has become calloused over time, but he keeps rubbing the same spot. It's the only thing that physically helps Jin gain control. His breaths are shaky, but controlled; five seconds inhale, five seconds exhale. The black seared tattoos start to lift from his skin and he clenches his teeth through the pain. Steam rises from his torso and forehead as they sizzle away, leaving his skin in the same intricate design they branded themselves on. Jin grips the side of the bed, gathering the sheets between his fingers as the pain increases. His body burns all over. He wants to scream out, but he can't. Instead, he focuses on his thoughts.

_The will of man is greater than the devil._

_You will not control me._

_I am strong enough to get through this._

_You will not control me._

The pain finally starts to subside and his grip on the sheets loosens. Jin opens his eyes and glares into the cracked mirror across from him as the yellow of his eyes return to their almond brown. He exhales in relief. The devil is gone, for now.

He doesn't have much time.

He stands up from the bed, his legs weak as he steps over the piles of clothes and old leather-bound books of history and religion haphazardly strewn about the room. He stumbles into the bathroom, exhausted, leaning against the sink for support. Each time the devil unleashes, it seems to take more of Jin's energy to contain it again. He needs rest but is too unsettled to sleep for long. He only dreams of the devil. It keeps him up at night.

He should have jumped.

He should have thrown himself over the ledge and greeted his death willingly. At least then his soul could have finally rested. At least he could have saved Xiaoyu from getting hurt.

There is a knock on his apartment door and he stiffens. Only a couple people should know where he is and they know better than to come here. Jin shuffles into the empty living room and stands in front of the door as he waits for the knocking to continue. There are two more soft knocks and then a small envelope slides underneath the door and stops right in front of his feet.

The front of the envelope is titled: **JIN K.**

He picks up the envelope and tears the seal with one swipe of his finger, pulling out a shiny purple business card trimmed with a gold border. The purple shimmers to green like a hologram when Jin angles it against the light to flip it over. The other side is trimmed with the gold border but the card itself is white and has a message written in elegant cursive.

**_I have something for you to try_**

**_-Zafina_**

Jin sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. He tosses the card and envelope back on the floor and turns to get dressed in jeans, a black tshirt and jacket. He grabs his apartment key from the kitchen counter and opens the door to a little girl not even half his size.

She cranes her head up to look at him and smiles wide. Her two front teeth are missing. "Hi, Mister Neighbor!"

Jin stares down at the little girl. Her name is Kiku and she lives with her mother in the apartment next door. She has a long ponytail of sleek black hair and wears a polka dot dress with a dozen friendship bracelets on her wrist. Sometimes Kiku can hear Jin when he's in pain and asks him through the vents if he needs a hug.

"Where you going?" Kiku asks as Jin steps out the apartment and locks the door behind him.

"Out."

Jin walks down the hall toward the stairs and she follows, skipping behind him and running her fingers along the chipped paint. Jin has become the center of her fascination since he moved in. At first he was worried she'd bring on too much attention, but no one else has even noticed him. "Well, can I come?"

"No."

"Why not? I won't cause any trouble. You won't even know I'm there."

Jin starts down the stairs and pulls the hood of his jacket up to cover most of his face. "No."

"Well, do you want to talk through the vents when you get back?" Halfway down, Kiku flops down on the steps resting her chin on her palm and a pout on her lips.

"Maybe," Jin says, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see a smile shoot across Kiku's face.

"Okay, bye mister neighbor!" she calls after him, dashing back up the stairs.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Zafina says when she cracks the door to her town home.

"A bit theatrical with the message, don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe. But then again, I can't reach you by phone so..." Zafina swings open the door as she leans against the frame. She is dressed in a white blouse and a long brown skirt that has several tiny copper-toned beads hanging on the fringe, making noise whenever she moves. Her voice is low and sultry. "Are you going to come in, Jin Kazama?"

Jin glances inside then back at Zafina. "Are you alone?"

She waves a dismissive hand leaving the door open for Jin as she starts down the hallway. "Miguel's at the gym. What is it with you two anyway?"

Jin steps inside, closing the door behind him and pushes back his hood. He looks around the narrow town house. Though he has been here before, each time he is enchanted by the colors and trinkets that decorate the area. The walls are painted a deep royal purple, ornamented with eccentric and abstract paintings and various sized and colored vases. Thick embroidered curtains flank the windows and doors and parts of the hallway making the living area appear smaller, more intimate. There is a gold birdcage in the light of the bay window with two doves perched on their respective branches and above them are a handful of wood chimes, some small enough to fit in his palm. "You know better than I do. He thinks I killed his sister."

A beautifully woven tapestry sits above the fireplace in the living area. It has the same purple and green shimmer as the card Zafina sent him. Zafina sits down on one of the plush tan couches and pats the cushion next to her for Jin. "Well, didn't you?"

Jin sits on the arm of the couch across from her instead. "I didn't order the bombing. There was an issue of miscommunication."

Zafina watches him carefully, an attractive smirk spreading across her tan flawless face. She has always reminded Jin of a siren-gypsy crossbreed. Her face and voice are no doubt alluring and her involvement in magic is nothing short of mysterious. "Sounds like issues of authority."

"Either way, I'd rather not confront him until I can… control my nature. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Jin meets Zafina's dark eyes. "Do you have something for me or not?"

"I do," she says. "How are you feeling? You look fair today."

Jin looks down and makes note of his steady hands. He balls them both into fists and shoves them into his jacket. "Better now. I had a change this morning."

"How long were you under?"

"Not long… I timed three hours."

Zafina raises an eyebrow, surprised. "And you stayed contained in your room all that time?"

Jin shakes his head slowly, trying to piece back the horror. "I escaped through the window this time."

"Do you remember any of it?"

Jin closes his eyes and shakes his head. A shudder flashes through his body and is gone just as quickly. "I don't even know how I got back."

"Ah." She presses her lips together with pity as she stands. The birds subsequently lift from their branches and flutter about the cage. She goes down the hallway out of view and quickly returns with two odd-shaped vials in her hand. When she sits back down the birds settle back onto their branches. Jin wonders if the birds are entranced by some type of spell.

Her voice is easy. "So the cold shower didn't work for you, but we were able to find a point of comfort in your palm. I threw these together for you. Hopefully, it can help with the change."

She holds the first vial up for Jin to see. It is shaped like a long narrow diamond, its contents a soft green.

"This will help keep you calm throughout the day," she explains. "It will be harder to make you angry and it will keep you mind clear. You take this every day."

She hands the vial to Jin and he holds it up to get a closer look.

"This," she holds up a rectangular bottle with red contents, "is something a little more mystic. This is what you take when you _know_ the change is coming."

Jin places the first bottle in his jacket and reaches for the second one. The liquid is murky, the bottle warm in his hands. "What does it do?"

Zafina clears her throat. "It slows your heart rate… tremendously."

Jin meets her eyes and takes a hard swallow. "Is it dangerous? For me, I mean."

"Aren't you a danger to everyone else?" she says flatly. Jin chews his bottom lip but doesn't protest as Zafina continues. "It works more like a sedative drug. The intention of the potion is to slow your heart rate enough to stop the demon from spreading. Usually, your heart is racing, right?. Well, I want to reverse that effect so it cannot take full control."

Another quick shudder ignites his body, and Zafina, who has been watching him intently asks, "Are you cold? You seem to have the chills."

"No," he responds quickly, shoving the second vial in his jacket next to the other. "I'm fine."

The thought of containing the demon fills Jin with hope but something starting to whisper inside takes that hope away. It is the demon, seeping into his mind, telling Jin it will not work. When he pulls his hand back out he realizes he is trembling and a slight itch begins in his forearm. Zafina notices it too, stiffening in place on the couch next to him. The air shifts, as if the cool has been sucked out of the room and the birds start to buzz around the cage again. Jin turns to look at the birds and realizes a third one flaps about the cage with the two others. He starts to rub his palm, back and forth as nervousness creeps into his chest. "It's happening."

Zafina reaches out and places a hand on his knee. Her voice is unmistakably calm when she says, "Try out the first vial now."

Jin pulls out the green diamond bottle from his jacket and unscrews the top, watching Zafina from the side of his eye as he takes a swig. The taste is cool in his mouth and he immediately starts to feel the effects of the potion. The cool rushes through his whole body down to his fingertips like liquid ice. It spills down his throat, coats his chest, and races through the veins of his legs. His mind feels hazy. He can't hold onto a single solid thought, but instead, they float around like suggestions, inklings of an idea, a hazy burst of a memory:

_"Jin, come on. Don't go easy on me," Xiaoyu taunts him. She drops into her crouching phoenix, ready to spar._

_He stands across from her with a smile on his lips. "I never go easy."_

_He charges at her, swinging with his right hook. She parries and sends a strong kick from behind at him. He catches it just in front of his chest and twists her foot, spinning her body toward the ground. She hits the mat hard, rolls back and returns to her crouching phoenix. Determined, she smiles as she catches her breath. She jumps up to do a scissor-kick, landing one in his side but he catches the other, throwing her back down. She sends a strong sweeping foot underneath him and he goes down hard on his back landing next to Xiaoyu._

_"See." Xiaoyu lies back on the mat and throws her hands out on her side to catch her breath. "I can get you down one way or another."_

_Jin hops up easily and offers her a hand with a wide grin. "Let's work on having you still standing when that happens."_

_She rolls her eyes while taking his hand and he launches her up from the mats. When her feet land she stumbles forward, falling into Jin. She looks up at him, pushing off of his hard torso, gathering her hands behind her back._

_The pink flush in Xiaoyu's cheeks makes Jin smile._

_Xiaoyu lets out a nervous laugh, "Sorry."_

Zafina studies Jin intently, looking between his eyes and hands. They start to steady again and the glazed look in his eye returns to its original alertness. The black aura she saw hovering over him before is vanishing. Zafina glances over his shoulder at the birdcage where the birds have settled back on their branches.

Two birds.

Zafina smiles, "It works."

* * *

When Jin gets back to the complex, the streets are cast under the shadow of the tall buildings blocking the orange afternoon sun. Kiku is sitting out front with a flimsy baby doll in her arms. She looks up and sees Jin coming her way, jumping to her feet.

"Mr. Neighbor, you're back!" She is elated. Jin rustles his hand over her hair and she follows him inside. "Where have you been?"

Jin looks down at her. She laughs pretending to zip her lips. "Opps, I forgot."

"Where's your mother?" Jin asks.

"With her boyfriend."

He picks up on her melancholy tone. "You don't like him?"

"Not really. Sometimes he yells at her." Kiku looks up at Jin as if discovering something for the first time. "You can hear them through the vents, can't you?"

"Sometimes." They start up the stairs and he lets Kiku hang onto his forearm as he swings her up and over the last few stairs. Jin has heard a lot of things through the vents. Kiku's mom and her boyfriend arguing, Kiku's bad dreams, Kiku crying in her room for her dad, he's heard it all. Neither Kiku nor her mother knows where he is. Jin figures everyone has their own problems.

They get up to Jin's door where there is a late notice from the landlord taped on.

"Oooo," Kiku coos as Jin rips it from the door. "You're in trouble."

He crumbles the notice up into a ball. He's got rent to pay, an empty fridge and no cash. He owes Zafina something too. Jin looks down at Kiku.

He sighs, "You want to take a walk with me?"

Kiku nods, her brown eyes wide and hopeful. "Where are we going?"

"To the bank."


	3. Have You Seen Him?

"Well, this is the bank," Ellie concludes. They stop on the sidewalk under the bank sign wedged between and coffee-house and a convenient store. Hwoarang backs away from the storefronts, craning his head up at the aged brick building.

"This doesn't tell us anything," he says, readjusting the goggles sitting above his forehead. "Jin could be anywhere."

Ellie turns her palms up. "You guys said find the bank, I found the bank."

Xiaoyu looks down both ends of the street, trash flickering lightly in the wind. In the cool fall air, people walk briskly with their coat collars up coming in and out of the crumbling apartment complexes jammed on the condensed street. Sirens go off in the distance and groups of friends talk loud and passionately to one another on the street corner, an eruption of laughter occasionally disrupting the city atmosphere. She can't see Jin in this part of the city, but maybe that's exactly why he came here.

"Now what?" Hwoarang asks. He crosses his arms and leans against the rough brick.

Xiaoyu pulls out her phone and starts to sift through her pictures, impatiently.

Ellie shrugs. "I don't know. Go back and wait for another surge in his accounts?"

"That could take months," Hwoarang says.

Xiaoyu glances up to see a tall woman with a white jacket coming down their side of the sidewalk. She is wistful and elegant as she steps over cigarette butts and ripped promotion cards, cradling a cell phone between her cheek and shoulder. Xiaoyu looks back down at her pictures passing through pictures of her and panda, Miharu, and Alisa. She finally finds one of Jin and abruptly looks back up.

"Excuse me," Xiaoyu says approaching the woman.

"What is she doing?" Hwoarang mumbles to Ellie.

The woman in the white jacket halts, and grabs the phone from her shoulder. "One second," the woman says to the phone, then to Xiaoyu, "Yes, can I help you?"

Xiaoyu flips over her phone, showing the woman the picture of Jin. "Have you seen this guy? He's our friend and we can't find him."

"Seriously?" Hwoarang grumbles, pushing off of the wall.

"Oh no," The woman exclaims, seeming concerned. She examines the picture of Jin closely. It's a picture of him leaning against the car he bought Xiaoyu for her 19th birthday. He's got his arms folded with his muscles bulging below the sleeves of his black t-shirt, his smile wide and charming. The woman presses her lips together in a thin line and her eyebrows turn up. "I'm sorry; I've never seen him before."

"Thank you." Xiaoyu nods, swallowing a knot of disappointment and starts walking up the cracked uneven sidewalk. Someone has seen him, at least she hopes so. She just has to find the right person. Ellie and Hwoarang call after her, but she ignores them. She doesn't want to waste any time.

Xiaoyu asks a guy standing outside a deli shop, "Have you seen this guy before?"

The man shakes his head and Xiaoyu continues. Her heart feels heavy, the idea of finding Jin becoming more of a dream than a reality. She has to find him. There is no other option. She asks a group of teenagers next, holding out the picture as she cranes her head to watch the cars zooming by, hoping to see him in the back of a taxi or something.

"Nope, never seen 'em," one of them says.

"Thanks anyway," Xiaoyu picks up the pace to the next group, feeling worry tangle through her veins. Looking for Jin is like looking for a dime in a jar full of nickels, one man in the vastness of a city.

"Xiaoyu!" Ellie and Hwoarang, who have been pacing behind her, catch up and Hwoarang grabs her by the arm. "Hey, wait a second!"

Xiaoyu snatches her arm away but stops to look at him. His eyes are narrow and judgmental; hers are focused and determined. This is the last thing she needs from Hwoarang right now.

"What are you doing?" he demands. Ellie watches Xiaoyu just behind his shoulder, and Xiaoyu can tell she wants to know the same thing.

"I'm looking for Jin," she says simply. "We have to start somewhere."

"Xiao." Ellie steps forward, her nose a bright pink from the chilling air. Loose dark strands have escaped from her bun, catching in the breeze. "Jin could be anywhere. He could even be in the next town by now."

"Isn't that what we came down here for? To see what we could find out here?"

Ellie quiets and Hwoarang says, "We were hoping he'd be near a hotel district of some sort. You know, ask the bellhop if he's seen anything, slide the desk attendant some money to check the guest list. There are easier ways to do this."

She doesn't have time for this. Xiaoyu turns to keep walking, mumbling under her breath, "It's not supposed to be easy."

"Hey." Hwoarang paces alongside her and with every stride of his long legs, she have to do three. Not being able to get away festers Xiaoyu's irritation and she suddenly halts, meeting his eyes.

"What?" she snaps.

"Look around you for a second!" Hwoarang raises his voice, though he sounds more concerned than angry. "There are _hundreds_ of apartment units on this street alone. Jin is in hiding, and you think you're just going to find him wandering the streets?"

"Maybe," she says, matching his volume. "But I know we won't find him just sitting around in front of a computer screen. Jin needs us, and he needs us now! Every second we wait is just a waste of time."

Hwoarang laughs absurdly. "No, _this_ is a waste of time."

"Then, go!" she says dryly. She's losing daylight and doesn't want to spend it arguing with Hwoarang. He never should have come if this is how he is going to be. "You and Ellie can go back to the estate, and I'll… figure out what I can here."

Ellie shakes her head. "We're not leaving you in this part of the city. It will be dark soon."

"When it's dark, I'll leave, but I'm doing this with or without you guys," Xiaoyu declares adamantly.

"I can't believe this," Hwoarang grumbles. He turns and walks back the way they came, swearing under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Ellie calls after him. Xiaoyu doesn't stand around to wait for the answer.

"On a walk."

* * *

Ellie watches him march off, wishing he would just stay and help out, and then turns to face Xiaoyu who has, without warning, walked off in the other direction, continuing to show Jin's picture to anyone in her path.

"Thanks guys," Ellie says to herself alone on the sidewalk and pushes her glasses further up on her nose. She decides to cross the street so she can cover more ground. Street lamps are starting to flicker on, one by one as she paces up the sidewalk. Some hum loudly overhead and others, blown out. Before Ellie started working for Jin, she lived in an area like this on the other side of the city. Back then she lived with her older brother, helping him do underground tech work for small businesses. That's how she gained a knack for computers and eventually met Jin.

One day, this man hired Ellie, giving her an IP address to hack into, not knowing it was the one of the many at Mishima Zaibatsu. It took only minutes to infiltrate the firewall, and within a few days, Jin was at her door with a job offer she couldn't refuse. Upon her acceptance, Jin had her moved into the estate where she became Jin's full-time assistant and tech guru.

Ellie can't even begin to imagine what Jin's going through, and she want to find him just like Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, but she's more concerned with what happens after that. Part of her thinks he'll just run off again, somewhere he can't be followed. Another part of her believes that once he sees Xiaoyu again, he'll come home. It's strange with them two. Obviously Xiaoyu cares for Jin more than anyone wants to acknowledge and Jin… Ellie can never get her bearings straight about Jin's feelings, not only for Xiaoyu but about anything. Jin's the kind of guy that you can know for years, and still know nothing about him.

Ellie leans against a long iron gate in front of one of the complexes. She scans the area for Jin, halfway hoping he descends from the air like some obvious gift-wrapped present for Ellie to discover. He doesn't come from the sky though. He doesn't come from anywhere. Ellie sits, people watching from the fence for a while, until the chill evening air begins to bite at her skin.

"Hi," a high-pitched voice says from behind the gate.

Ellie glances over her shoulder at a little girl sitting on the concrete steps. She can't be any more than six years old bundled up in a long coat with a scarf around her neck. Ellie smiles, wondering what she is doing out here. "Hello. It's a little cold to be sitting out here, isn't it?"

The girl shakes her head and her ponytail flips behind her. "No, my jacket is really warm. Are you cold?"

"A little. I'm looking for my friend-,"

"I have friends!" the girl jumps us and walks toward the gate. She lifts the sleeve of her jacket, exposing a wrist full of friendship bracelets. "See? I have twelve."

"Wow," Ellie exaggerates, playing along. She turns to face the girl and presses her arms on the top of the gate. "I have a friend who would love those. And, guess what?"

"What?"

"She's friends with a panda!"

The girl's dark brown eyes expand like balloons. "No way."

"Way," Ellie laughs. "What's your name?"

The little girl smiles, exposing her missing front teeth. "Kiku."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Ellie. What are you doing out here, Kiku?"

Kiku shrugs, looking down the sidewalk. "Waiting for Mr. Neighbor."

"Mr. Neighbor? He sounds cool."

"The coolest! He said he would bring me candy from the grocery store. He should be on his way back."

"Sweet." Ellie looks down the sidewalk for any man who could be rightfully titled 'Mr. Neighbor', but no one is coming their way. Ellie looks back at Kiku. "What candy did you ask for?"

"Gummy bears."

"Gummy bears, mmmm." Ellie playfully rubs her stomach and winks. "My favorite."

"Mine too!" Kiku exclaims.

"My favorite is the red. What's yours?"

"Green." Kiku abruptly climbs on her side of the gate and bends at the waist to lean far over the edge, staring down the sidewalk. Ellie angles her head to match Kiku's line of sight and sees Hwoarang casually pacing up the street. Disappointedly, Kiku jumps down from the gate. "I thought that was Mr. Neighbor."

"He'll show up soon," Ellie assures her. "But I should go. That's actually my friend."

Kiku looks down the street again until her eyes rest on Hwoarang. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Ellie mutes a laugh. "Just my friend."

"Oh," she says crestfallen. "You sure you don't want to wait with me until Mr. Neighbor gets back?"

Ellie contemplates it for a moment. "I would, but it's getting late. You should wait inside where it's warm."

Kiku nods, craning her head to see over the gate one last time. "Okay, I'll wait inside."

"Bye Kiku," Ellie waves and Kiku waves back. Ellie walks backwards from the complex until she sees Kiku go inside, turning at the last second to meet Hwoarang. He leans against a phone booth, ostensibly unaffected by the weather, his jacket unzipped. His tan skin shows no sign of cold, while Ellie knows her cheeks are probably splotchy and pink.

"You'll get sick that way," Ellie warns him.

"Yeah, yeah." Hwoarang pushes off the booth and they fall in step together toward the car. He shoves his hands in his pockets and brushes his arm impishly against hers. "Making friends?"

"Yup, her name is Kiku." Ellie returns the nudge. "Where's Xiaoyu?"

"I text her. She'll meet us at the car." He sighs, "I told her we'd come out here first thing in the morning."

"Good, she needs that."

"Yeah, all those feeling in that little body," he laughs uneasily, scratching the back of his head.

Ellie finds each crack in the sidewalk as she walks. For some reason, she can't look up at him. "What about Jin? Does he, I mean-,"

"Nope, don't even try it. You won't get a word out of me."

"I wasn't. I-," Ellie can feel her cheeks grow hot.

"Sure you weren't. I know how you girls," he wiggles his fingers like he's conjuring up some spell, "do whatever it is you do."

"Shut up, Hwoarang," she pushes him into the building and he coils over pretending to be hurt. They both erupt in laughter. After a while, the laughter fades and the reminder of Jin's absence sits between them like a third person.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on Xiaoyu. She takes what you say to heart," Ellie says. It is now dark. Up ahead, they can see Ellie's car under a street lamp in a parking lot wedged between two buildings.

"I know. This is just so…"

"Frustrating? Yeah, we've all been on edge."

"I don't mean to be mean. Really, I don't, but there is a chance Jin is never coming back, and she needs to be ready for that if it comes."

"Well, right now she's not accepting that as an option, and I think that's good."

Hwoarang glances at her, chewing the inside of his cheek. "She's just really fragile. She thinks I don't see it but I do. She two steps from a meltdown overload."

"I get it, but she's having a hard enough time with Jin missing as it is. You two arguing just… makes it worse."

He nods and as they wait to cross the street, he turns to her. "Thanks for all your help, El. I know Ling and I can be a headache."

Ellie looks up to meet his dark hazel eyes and smiles. "Once we find Jin, all this tension will disappear, and everything will be back to normal."

The street clears and Ellie steps down from the curb to cross as Hwoarang places his hand lightly on her shoulder. "And El?"

She turns to face him, the gravel crunching under the pivot of her foot. Hwoarang steps down from the curb, minimizing the space and huge height difference between them. "I'm glad you're here."

He lets his hand fall from her shoulder and proceeds to cross the street. There's a slight tingle in her stomach that she's never experienced before and after a moment, she turns to follow behind Hwoarang while turning over in her mind exactly what that was.

* * *

The next morning, Ellie and Xiaoyu sit on the curb in front of the bank, waiting for Hwoarang. Xiaoyu lets out a heavy sigh and props her chin on her hands, which are resting on her knees. This is not how she wanted to start her morning.

"Just give it a few more minutes," Ellie suggests as if reading Xiaoyu's mind. Ellie takes the glasses from her face and cleans them on the hem on her red t-shirt. She looks up at Xiaoyu, eyes a soft green, begging Xiaoyu to wait a little longer. Ellie slides her glasses back on and unlocks her phone. Xiaoyu knows she's texting Hwoarang, trying to figure out where he is. From the looks of it, he's not answering.

Xiaoyu stands up and brushes off the back on her jeans. The sun is surprisingly warm under the still air as the city bustles around them. She looks up and down the street for Hwoarang one last time. "I'm done waiting. If he comes, then he can meet up with us later."

Ellie doesn't argue, getting to her feet. They start out in the same place making their way up the street, asking random pedestrians if they've seen Jin. Of course, no one has, but it doesn't discourage Xiaoyu from asking. A few minutes later, they stop, hearing the roar of Hwoarang's bike. It's all black, a matte finish, and loud enough to make everyone turn and look. He's got a passenger on the back. Ellie and Xiaoyu exchange curious glances. Who? When he stops on the corner and cuts off the bike, the girl hops off, dusting her black jeans and unbuckling her helmet.

"That kind of looks like…" Ellie's voice trails off.

Xiaoyu strains her eyes to get a good look. "Asuka!"

Asuka pulls off her helmet and holds her arms out at her sides, her smile wide and full of life. "And I thought you were looking for me. Guess I got the wrong Kazama."

Xiaoyu runs up to her and encircles her arms around Asuka. Xiaoyu saw her just last week but she is exactly the dynamic they need right now. If anyone can pull this group out of a rut, it's Asuka. "I thought you were at the university."

"I am. I've got an exam in," she checks her watch then claps her hands. "three hours. So, let's get moving."

Xiaoyu stifles a laugh and glances at Hwoarang as he swings his leg over his bike to rest it on the kickstand. He pulls the helmet from his head and tucks it under his arm.

"Sorry, I'm late," he jokes with a sly grin.

"Ellie," Asuka calls out. "You're taller than I thought. I've never seen away from your desk before."

"Just came to help out," Ellie says in a small voice.

"And she has," Hwoarang adds, joining them on the sidewalk, finger combing his smushed hair. "She found out which bank Jin used in a matter of minutes."

Asuka folds her arms and nods. "That's right, tech wizard."

Ellie tucks a strand of her shoulder length hair behind her ear, her cheeks gaining a little color. "I wouldn't say _wizard_."

"I would," Xiaoyu chimes in. She throws her arms over Asuka's shoulder and they share a smile. "But remember, Jin?"

"Right!" Asuka eyes graze the surrounding area. "And he chose to hideout here?"

"We think so. But no one around here has seen him," Hwoarang says.

"Okay," Asuka says. Xiaoyu knows Asuka's calculating every detail she can gather as she pulls away from the group. She turns around in circles, scanning the rooftops of each building, and then various windows. The rest of them follow Asuka all the way up to the top of the street, waiting for her synopsis.

"Jin!" she finally screams at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of the surrounding area. "Come out, right now!"

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu and Ellie hiss at the same time.

Asuka turns to them and shrugs, "What? You want to find him or not?"

"We don't want him to run off," Xiaoyu warns.

"Well, I know you don't suggest we go door by door. He could be anywhere."

Hwoarang scoffs, "That's what I've been telling her."

"Wait," Asuka freezes and subsequently so does everyone else. She looks down the intersecting street and Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and Ellie crane their heads to follow her gaze. Asuka twists her neck to look down the opposite side and so do they.

"What is it?" Ellie whispers as if she'll ruin Asuka concentration if she's too loud.

"I know this street," Asuka says simply.

Xiaoyu steps forward examining the area for something familiar. "Have you been here with Jin before?"

Asuka shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Please, Asuka," Xiaoyu begs, hoping they'll get some type of clue as to where Jin is. "Try to remember."

Asuka presses her lips together and takes a right at the corner. She walks with so much haste only Hwoarang can casually keep up with her.

"Where are you going?" Xiaoyu asks, but Asuka doesn't answer.

She and Ellie exchange a glance and pick up a light jog behind them. They continue down the road for sometime until the scenery has changed around them. The broken aged buildings become deep red brick facades of quaint antique shops and fresh markets with SALE signs written in chalk for the catch of the day. The cracked sidewalks transform to even and clear walkways, lined with shrubbery and flowers.

The further they walk the more Xiaoyu feels a prickle creeping up her spine. The anticipation of getting closer to finding Jin takes over and the next thing she knows she's searching the area frantically as if she had just seen him. Each coat, every hooded person she sees affirms his presence and intensifies the inner responsibility Xiaoyu has tasked upon herself. Her chest hurts, each beat of her heart thrashing against her chest.

Hwoarang looks over his shoulder at Xiaoyu as if he can hear her pounding heart. Xiaoyu swallows it down, rearranging her face to mask her distress. He turns back around and Asuka finally slows to a stop.

"There," she points.

Xiaoyu stares at the row of quaint narrow townhouses further down the street.

"Is Jin there?" she asks, her voice laced with despair and longing.

"No," Asuka turns to face them. "That's Zafina's house."

"Yeah." Hwoarang squints, recognizing the area. "I didn't realize we were so close. Asuka, where were you yesterday? We sure could have used you."

"History exam," she responds proudly.

Xiaoyu squeezes Asuka tightly, and Asuka whines for her to let go. For once she feels like they're getting somewhere.

"Who's Zafina and how would she know Jin?" Ellie inquires.

"Long story," Hwoarang tells her. "Even if she hasn't seen him she may be able to help. I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

Ellie crooks her eyebrows. "How? Jin is essentially off-the-map, if she hasn't-"

"Because she works with magic," Asuka cuts her off.

Ellie mouth falls open as she gapes at the row of houses. "Like, real magic?"

Xiaoyu pushes past them and starts toward Zafina's. "Yeah, let's go."


	4. Back to the Enchantress

"Maybe she's not here," Ellie guesses, standing on her toes to get a peek into the bay window of Zafina's town house, which is blocked by thick velvet curtain. "I don't even hear anything inside."

"She's here," Asuka says, beating on the door again. "Zafina!"

"You going to break the door down too?" Hwoarang asks cynically.

"If she doesn't answer, yes. Zafina, _open up_!"

The door creaks open and Zafina appears under the frame, but her attractive face hardens when she sees Asuka, a thin line appearing between her brows.

"How pleasant," Zafina says in a deep, snide voice. "What do _you_ want?"

"We need your help," Asuka reciprocates the affection. Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and Ellie all exchange puzzled glances.

"With what?"

Hwoarang steps forward pulling his goggles down so they hang around his neck. "We need to locate someone."

"I can't help you," Zafina quickly decides, backing up to close the door.

Stepping forward, Xiaoyu catches the door in her hand. They didn't come up here for a dead end, and Xiaoyu's gut is telling her Zafina knows something. "Zafina, please… please."

"Ah, young Ling Xiaoyu," Zafina purrs, acknowledging Xiaoyu for the first time.

"Just five minutes," Xiaoyu pleads. Zafina looks at all of them, letting her critical gaze land on Asuka once again. Realizing this, Hwoarang nudges Asuka and flicks his head toward the street.

"No way!" Asuka protests, planting herself in position. "I'm not leaving."

Hwoarang gives her a hard warning look. "Asuka."

She sucks her teeth but doesn't object, matching Zafina's glare. "I'm going to grab something to eat from the shops across the street. Call me if you guys need me," she growls, stepping backward away from the front door. She turns and starts walking toward the street, muttering under her breath, "Unbelievable. You give them a clue and they send you away like a dog."

The three of them turn back to Zafina who swings open the door, a smile finally gracing her purple glossed lips. "Please, do come in."

"What's up with you and Asuka?" Hwoarang asks once he steps inside.

"I hate arrogance," Zafina says simply. "and she wears it so poorly."

The three of them say nothing, all knowing Asuka has her moments. Hwoarang, who has been to Zafina's a few times casually walks in, leaning against the back wall with his elbow on the fireplace, but Xiaoyu and Ellie stand in the doorway, tranced. They have never seen a place as equally elegant as it is whimsical. Ellie saunters to the bird cage, turning her head to the side to watch five birds share two small branches.

"What beautiful doves," Ellie cooes. "They must be crowded with only two branches to share."

"A bit crowded in this room as well, no?" Zafina says. Ellie stops to ponder Zafina's meaning but is interrupted when Zafina adds. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"Ellie," she says, tearing her eyes away from the birds. She holds out her hand, but instead of shaking it, Zafina turns it over, running her index finger along the inside of Ellie's palm.

"Eleanor Marie Tanden-," Zafina starts, but Ellie pulls her hand away and shelters it close to her chest.

"Just Ellie," she mutters, somewhat frightened.

"Ah," Zafina says, gently clasping her hands in front of her chest with a smile. "Very well then."She floats down onto the couch and rests her hands in her lap. "What can I help you with then?"

"We're looking for Jin," Hwoarang says.

"Of course you are, but why do you think _I'd_ be able to help you?"

"We think Jin has been hiding out a couple blocks from here. We thought maybe he came by or-,"

"Well, he hasn't," Zafina says with a guarded laugh. "He knows my mission. The two evil stars must not meet," she recites.

"Evil stars?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, Jin Kazama and his father, Kazuya," Zafina explains. "When they meet, they ignite something powerful within each other, something evil. They can awaken things, terrible things and set them into motion."

"Azazel has already been awakened and defeated," Hwoarang says dryly.

Zafina seems to zone out, pondering something deep in her mind and says more to herself than anyone else, "I have come to find they are much more dangerous than awakening some monster."

"Meaning?" Ellie narrows her eyes.

"I believe the two of them, with their powers, could destroy the world."

Xiaoyu shakes her head. "Jin would never do that."

"Not willingly," Zafina agrees, "but he's been under mind control before. He needs to find a way to extract the gene for good."

"Which is why he would come to you," Hwoarang suggests.

"Then you'd be wrong, because he hasn't," Zafina finalizes, a slight edge in her voice. Hwoarang looks at Xiaoyu, and in one glance, Xiaoyu can tell he thinks Zafina is hiding something. Turning back to Zafina, he cocks an curious eyebrow.

"Is Miguel here?"

Zafina tips her head back. "In the room. Why? Do you want to question him too?"

"We just want your help," Ellie replies.

"What about your magic?" Xiaoyu wonders. She doesn't know much of anything about Zafina's magic, but she has heard that Zafina is capable of great things.

Zafina's eyes flick to Xiaoyu. "What about it?"

"Do you have some sort of location spell that could help us find him?"

Zafina raises her eyebrows, amused, "I am not a witch."

"But you do make potions?" Ellie inquires, thoroughly intrigued.

"Yes."

"And you read palms?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a black cat, or maybe tarot cards?"

Hwoarang clears his throat, "El, let's stay on task."

"What about my palm?" Xiaoyu walks over and sits on the couch next to her. "Could it give you some clues as to where he might be?"

Zafina watches Xiaoyu, slightly shifting away as Xiaoyu settles on the cushion, and in that moment, Xiaoyu also gets the feeling that Zafina is hiding something. Zafina shrugs her shoulders, appearing nonchalant. "I suppose so, if your past and future has Jin written in it."

Past, for sure, but she can only hope Jin is there in her future. She couldn't imagine a world where he isn't. Xiaoyu holds out her hand and Hwoarang straightens, pulling away from the fire place. "Ling, you sure?"

"Relax, would you?" Zafina snaps. "Why don't you and Miguel go the bar like you always do."

"Not a chance."

"No, of course not." She turns to look at Xiaoyu, her voice turning low and sultry again. "I don't bite, dear. It will only requires your energy."

Ellie's tone is both curious and careful. "Energy?"

Xiaoyu nods. "Just do it."

"Good." Zafina guides Xiaoyu's hand into her lap, enveloping Xiaoyu's in hers. She begins to chant something under her breath in a language Xiaoyu can't make out. Immediately, Xiaoyu feels her fingers start to tingle, a warmth spreading into her palm and up her forearm. It is a strange sensation, both uncomfortable and addicting. With closed eyes, Zafina quickly repeats the unknown words over and over until the birds start to flutter about and the wind chimes begin to clank together. Xiaoyu watches Zafina, nervously, wondering if she should pull her hand back.

"What's happening?" Ellie whispers.

"It's okay," Hwoarang reassures them.

The birds flitter gently, circling inside the cage. Xiaoyu blinks, her eyelids strangely becoming heavy. Her arms, her entire body is weak, as if she has just swam across an ocean and everything feels like it is being sucked away, like a vacuum, into Zafina's hands. Is Zafina supposed to drain this much? What if it kills her? Xiaoyu wants to ask, but the effort it would take to form the words exhausts her just thinking about it.

Her arms go limp first and then her legs, her head bobbing back and forth as she fights to keep her eyes open. She can wait to find Jin, right now, she wants to sleep. She needs to sleep. When her last bit of energy drains, Xiaoyu can feel herself tipping over. Slowly she seems to be falling, afraid she may knock her head on the coffe table but too tired to catch herself. Hwoarang suddenly appears, kneeling and ready to catch her. She falls in his arms and Zafina's grip releases.

"Xiaoyu? Xiao? Is she okay?" Ellie asks frantically. She steps forward, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "What'd you see?"

Zafina doesn't respond, frozen in place as if she was still reading Xiaoyu. Finally, she opens her eyes, glossed and threatened with tears. What did she see? Ellie notes that Zafina's hands are trembling as Hwoarang pushes his arms under Xiaoyu's legs and back to gather her lifeless body.

"She'll be fine," he says, then to Zafina, "Well?"

Zafina looks up at him, her voice uncharacteristically small and fragile. "All you guys have gone through… such grief… May I see them?"

"See what?"

A tear escapes, and she dabs it with the knuckle of her finger. "Her scars."

Ellie looks between them. "Scars?"

"No," Hwoarang answers firmly, clutching Xiaoyu closer to him. "That's enough. Do you have information for us or not."

"I can't."

"We are trying to help him!" Ellie argues. "If you know where he is, anything, tell us!"

"I gave him my word. I am bound to secrecy!"

"Fuck your word!" Hwoarang spits, rising to his feet with Xiaoyu cradled in his arms. Her arms hang loosely, her head tucked in to Hwoarang's chest. He growls, "You can't even _begin_ to understand what we've been through."

"What's going on here?" Miguel says, pushing aside the beaded curtains to enter the living room. His tall and burly stature seems to overcrowd the room, sucking out all the air, only allowing the tension to remain. He looks to Zafina, who now has tears streaming down her cheeks, then to Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang?" he inquires again, which sounds more like a warning.

"We were just leaving, sorry. This was a waste of time," Hwoarang replies. He nods to Ellie, who follows him outside.

Asuka, who had been waiting on the curb, stands. "What the hell happened to Xiao?"

"Wait a second," Zafina cries, coming to the door beside Miguel. Hwoarang and Ellie stop and face her.

She dabs her cheek with the back of her hand. Miguel stands behind her, a large warning presence.

"I want to help you all but… just… know that you guys are looking in the right place." Her eyes deflect to the ground. "but, that's all I can tell you."

Hwoarang nods, and they leave to go back to the estate.

* * *

Xiaoyu's eyes flutter open with a terrible ache behind them.

How long was she out?

She quickly recognizes she's at Jin's estate, in the room he had given her in case she needed a place to stay away from Wang's. The room is painted a soft orange, with dancing pandas bordering just under the crown molding and a huge floor length mirror covering one of the side walls. The last thing she remembers is Zafina grabbing her hand and the warming sensation that pulsed through her arm. Xiaoyu rolls on her side, still cloaked with exhaustion and sees Ellie through the mirror sitting next to the window. It's night. There is no telling how long she's been out. She can only hope a few hours.

"El?" Xiaoyu whispers to Ellie who has fallen asleep in the crevasse of a panda bean bag chair.

Ellie stirs awake and blinks repeatedly. "Hmm? Oh-Xiao, you're up?"

She stands with a long stretch and comes around to sit on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she says honestly, and by the looks of it, Ellie could use a few more hours too. Her brown hair is messily tangled on one side of her head. Bags are lightly forming under her yes, yet without her glasses, Ellie's eyes are a striking green, almost glowing in the shadows of her room.

Ellie holds in a laugh. "Yeah, I bet. You almost went _splat_ into the coffee table, and then this guy came out. He was scary looking."

"Like he could snap your neck with two fingers?" Xiaoyu smiles.

"He can probably do it with one," Ellie admits.

Xiaoyu shifts in bed to awaken her legs a bit. "Miguel. Zafina's boyfriend. He's friends with Hwoarang… sort of. They understand each other, or something like that. There wasn't any trouble was there?"

A voice came from the doorway.

"Apparently, there were tears and Hwoarang had to carry you out, but of course I missed all of it," Asuka said, leaning into the frame. "Feel better?"

"Still tired," Xiaoyu admitted, sitting up. "What time is it?"

Asuka came to sit on the other side of her. "Nine. We thought you were going to slip into a coma or something."

Xiaoyu presses her hand to her head. "It feels like it." She looks between both of them. "So, what'd Zafina say?"

"Not much," Asuka says.

"And Hwoarang was not happy about it," Ellie added. "Which reminds me, I should go tell him you're awake."

Asuka nods. "Go ahead, I'll fill her in."

Ellie pats her hand on top of Xiaoyu's and then exits the room. Xiaoyu looks at Asuka. "You make it to your exam?"

"Yup. Came back here when I was finished."

Xiaoyu gave a small smile. "How'd you do?"

"Good. Luckily for you, I'll have all the answers for you next semester."

"If I go."

Asuka narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"I mean… if we don't find Jin-."

"Ah-Ah-Ah-," Asuka raises her hands to stop her. "You already missed fall semester because of Jin. Last I remember you said something about being college buddies, or are you going to leave me hanging?"

Xiaoyu opens her mouth to argue back but decides not to. She doesn't have the energy. "Zafina?"

"Oh yeah, just brush me off. Anyway, _what I'm told_ is… Zafina knows where Jin is-,"

Xiaoyu nearly jumps from the sheets. "Where?"

"BUT, she can't tell us where he is?"

"What?" Xiaoyu doesn't get it. "Why?"

Asuka waves a careless hand through the air. "I don't know. Something to do with that voodoo, creepy, witch, black magic, seance stuff of hers. She is _bound to secrecy_,"Asuka announces absurdly deep, clearly mocking Zafina.

"Asuka, give it a rest, would you? What else did she say?"

"Fine," she sighs. "I'll stop. She did tell Hwoarang you guys have been looking in the right neighborhood."

"I knew it," Xiaoyu exclaims, a smile spreading across her face. She pulls the sheets back to get up from bed, but Asuka gently grabs her arm.

"Hold on, Xiao," she says, suddenly growing serious. "You're not going out now, are you? You need to be careful"

Xiaoyu pauses, a confused look swimming across her porcelain face. "Wait, did I mishear you, or did you _just say_ we are this close," she pinches her index finger and thumb together, "to finding Jin?"

"I know, but… don't forget you're only 19, and a girl, and pretty, and creepy guys lurk the night."

"I get it, but…" Though her body is exhausted, she knows she can't just sit around when she has the chance to find Jin once and for all. "I'm not staying here."

* * *

Ellie leaves Xiaoyu and Asuka in the room and starts down the hall to find Hwoarang. She's glad Xiaoyu is awake. No telling how long she was going to be out. The sound of her bare feet pat against the tiles of the large empty estate, enough moonlight streaming in from the windows to see clearly. Even the bodyguard staff has been cut to a quarter, patrolling around the property grounds. With Jin gone, so is the threat. Ellie takes the carpet trimmed stairs by two toward Hwoarang' room.

The door is cracked with the flashing light of the tv streaming onto the red carpet before her feet.

"Hwoarang?" she calls from the doorway, pressing her hand against the frame. With her other hand she pushes the door open to a plain, neat room. The flat screen flashes sport highlights across the black framed bed and untouched sheets. Hwoarang's motorcycle helmet sits on one of the end tables next to his keys and goggles.

"Hwoarang?" she calls again, stepping further into the room. A figure moves behind the sheer curtains on the balcony and Ellie moves quickly to flick on the lightswitch.

Hwoarang slides open the balcony door, sending the curtains flying around him as he steps inside. "El? Is that you?"

She presses her hand over her heart, closing her eyes briefly. "Goodness, Hwoarang you scared me. I thought…" Her voice leaves her when the curtains stop fluttering around him. He is shirtless, carrying a clean white t-shirt in his hands. He shakes his hair from his face, the auburn tips wet from a shower.

"Sorry, I just stepped outside for a second."

She lowers her eyes just as he slips his t-shirt on overhead, but not before catching a glimpse of his tan, lean muscles. She remembers to exhale, laughing it off, "Shirtless in October, you really must be trying to get sick."

Hwoarang chuckles. "The cold doesn't affect me that much. In the army, we were stationed in Russia for three months. That was cold. Even the winters here aren't that bad."

"I wouldn't know," Ellie admits. "I've never left."

Hwoarang meets her eyes. "Never? You should get out more. I'm surprised Jin hasn't dragged you to the pacific islands on a business trip. We should get him to change that," he says, biting the inside of his cheek.

Hwoarang usually goes with Jin on those wonders what it would be like in the pacific islands with the two of them, then she pushes the thought from her mind. "Xiaoyu's awake. She's still seems a bit groggy, but she'll be okay."

Hwoarang grabs the remote to turn off the tv. "It'll wear off by morning. Zafina's read my palm before. It's a... strange experience."

"Which reminds me," Ellie presses her fingers to her bottom lip. "Zafina mentioned the scars, and I've heard you talk about Xiaoyu's back before. I know it's why Jin left, but... I've just never been comfortable enough to ask what really happened. It never seems like the right time."

Hwoarang sits on the edge of the bed and rests his elbows on his knees. "If Xiaoyu didn't tell you, I really shouldn't.."

"I-I won't say anything." Ellie sits down next to Hwoarang. The question has been floating around in Ellie's mind since they left Zafina's. "I just want to know the whole story."

Hwoarang studies her for a moment, deciding whether or not she should know. Her eyes are a curious bright green and he's close enough to see the small flecks of amber around the iris. "No glasses."

"Don't change the subject," she says with a small smile. "Please, tell me."

"Okay," he sighs. "Jin had been experimenting with... releasing the demon. He thought that if he could tell it when to come out, he could control the intervals the demon stayed inside."

"I remember that. He'd try to change right before he'd go in public."

"Yeah. But this particular day, he and Xiaoyu were in the kitchen. He had just successfully changed _that morning_, but a call from Nina came in. I don't know what Nina said, Xiaoyu doesn't even know, but she said she had never seen him so angry before. He was changing, and Xiaoyu…"

Hwoarang rakes his hands through his hair, pausing before he continues, "tried to calm him down. We had agreed to never stay around when Jin turns, never, but she did."

Ellie takes a deep breath, her body trembling. "Ling doesn't exactly follow directions, especially when it comes to Jin. She couldn't even help him."

"She did help him though," Hwoarang admitted. "Ling slowed the change for a few a minutes. It was the most progress we've made with the demon in a long while. But she couldn't _stop_ it, and when she realized that, she turned to run and Jin clawed her across the back. He would have killed her if she had tried to stay."

"Goodness. I don't get it. He changed just that morning."

Hwoarang nodded. "And it returned in a matter of hours. Just showed us that the demon is uncontrollable. Jin has no control."

A silence falls between them as they both think about the horror of the demon. It's unthinkable, and now Jin is doing it alone. "I wonder how she was able to slow the change down, even if it was just a few minutes."

"The connection they have, I'm guessing. I wasn't as successful," Hwoarang says with a chuckle. He raises his shirt to expose the thin faint scars on the side of his ribs. Carefully, Ellie touches them, brushing her fingers atop the elongated scars lines. His skin is warm and his breaths easy.

"How old are these?" she asks.

"A couple years. They don't hurt anymore." He meets her eyes and she retracts her hand, coolness returning to her fingertips and a warmness creeping into her cheeks. Hwoarang lowers his shirt. "He never forgives himself though. He never does. His guilt is a demon of its own."

"And so he left?"

Hwoarang nods. "That morning. Once he changed back and realized what he'd done, he couldn't stand to face her. Told her later through the phone that he'd left… I don't think they will ever be the same, even if we do find him." He claps his hands and blinks to rip himself from the memory, giving Ellie a wide yet wounded closed-mouth grin. "Now you know."

"Thankyou," Ellie rests her hand on his leg. "For telling me."

He sets his hand on top of hers. "Thank you for being there for us."

She can't help the corners of her mouth from turning into a smile, or the nervousness that has now snuck into her stomach. What is it about him that makes her insides feel like mush? She can barely take it, her heart going a thousand miles. She stands abruptly, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"Welp, I just wanted to tell you Xiao is awake and well," she says quickly and awkwardly enthused. "I think I'm going to go ahead and grab a shower. It's been a long day, and I've had my share of Jin-searching."

Hwoarang scoots back on the bed and leans on his pillows with one arm behind his head. "You sure you don't want to watch tv or something? It's still kind of early."

"Who me? Well, of course me. Who else is here? No, I'm okay. I'm not a night owl. I should just- I'm going to go."

He grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels, no longer looking at her. "Okay, El. Night."

"Night." She nods, turning to make her exit.

Just outside of his room, Ellie leans her back against the wall and exhales, with her hand pressed against her heart. What is happening?


End file.
